


Ships Sail

by tigereyes45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Gendry hasn't had much of a chance to speak with Arya since they both have been at King's Landing. Now he is running to the docks. Praying to the old gods and new that he hasn't missed her. This may be his last chance to ever talk to her again.





	Ships Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr. The request was: Gendrya: Arya asks Gendry to give her time and wait for her while she sails off, promising to return shortly.

The salty sea air was the only thing to greet Gendry as he runs down to the docks. The rush of wind as he passes through doing little but assaulting his nose with the salt. His eyes were burning by the time he arrived. His nose was red and irritated as he spies the Starks. Sansa and Bran were already heading back up. Sansa offers him a sad smile as she passes. Bran does not even bother to glance at the Baratheon bastard.

Gendry looks away from the lord and lady. Quickly his eyes scan what part of the docks he could see. There strolling down one of the boards was Arya Stark. Her outfit was a dark black with little specks of gold accenting her clothes. He only notices those thanks to the way the sun was reflecting off of them. She had avoided him nearly the whole time they were at King's Landing and now she was leaving. He shouldn't have spent so many of his hours studying. It was clear that Davos was more prepared to be the Lord of Storm's End then he was.

“Arya,” he cups his hands around his mouth and calls out her name again. “Arry!”

The nickname catches her attention. Her hair swings back like knives as she looks for him. For the one who knew that name. At first she was confused but as her eyes find his, the confusion melts away.

Then he was running to her. Running as fast as his legs could carry him. For once he wishes he wasn't so tall then he would weigh less. Then he could get to her faster, but he would just make due with what he had. Gendry bends his head down and imagines he is a young boy again. A boy of four and ten that would chase Arry around. All through the woods, and halls the brotherhood had passed through. The image of her in her acorn dress flashes in his mind and she smiles at him in it instead of glaring like she had.

When he looks up she was right in front of him. The image in his mind melds with the vision of her before him. The dress and hair changes but the smile was the same. She was different but still his Arry.

“Gend-” He wraps his arms around her tightly and stops her from finishing her thought.

“I just heard you were setting off. I-i thought I had missed you Arya.” He tightens his arms around her. For once she doesn't push him away. No, instead she hugs him back.

“Stupid bull.”

For a moment they stay like that. Two veterans just holding each other on the dock before her ship. The smell of winter and dead leaves mixing with the salt in his nose. When he pulls away he leaves his hands on her shoulders. He knows she denied his proposal but she had still kissed him. She had still cared so instead of pushing his luck Gendry plants a quick kiss on her cheek. As if he was a green boy again.

“I tried to find you earlier but every time I saw you, you were gone before anything could be said. Then Davos insisted taht I learn how to read since I am to be lord and Arya,”

“Gendry I still can't join you.” Her stern tone cuts him deeper then her cutting him off. 

He lets her go then. “That wasn't what I was going to say.”

She cups his face and he tries not to laugh as she stands on her toes to reach him. “What were you going to say then?”

“That I love you, and please don't die. I couldn't stand the thought of you dead.”

She smiles again. This smile smaller, softer than the other had been. It was vulnerable. Just as he was baring his feelings out for her she was preparing herself to do the same.

“None of it would have met anything if you go off and die.” He adds and softly kisses her cupped hand.

“I won't die. I just need time.” She lets him go. He almost grabs her hand to hang on to her. Just for a little longer his body aches, but he stops himself. “Space and time to discover myself without having to constantly worry about being sought after. Without almost constantly being killed.  Away from the politics of Westeros.” She looks at him and for once her grey eyes were sad. It made her face look longer.

“I'll come back. The question is if you can wait.”

“That's stupid Arry. I waited years to get to Winterfell and see you again. What makes you think I couldn't wait a few years more.”

“Not years. At least that's not what I'm planning on. I'll be back shortly compared to that. Once I'm back I'll return to Storm's End first and if you waited you'll find me there. I can't expect you to wait forever so if you have found yourself a lady wife and a new life then I will be gone before you know and my ghost shall never haunt you.” She swears.

He wants to point out the flaw in her plan. How could she know her ghost would not haunt him? Her ghost had haunted him for years before he found her again. She could not control the memory of her.

“I'll wait for you, and when you get back you'll find that your ghost never left me.”

She kisses him and he wraps his arms around her waist. Before she could pull away he had her up against his chest as one hand moves behind her head. When they finally break apart again Gendry watches her go. He doesn't try to stop her this time. He doesn't reach out or call her his lady. His blue eyes don't carry the hints of sadness betrayed by a smile as they had that night so many years ago. No, for he doesn't try to smile. He simply exists in that moment. Watching her sail away. He would wait. Even it she wasn't sure he could.


End file.
